Takato Hatake:Child of The Warriors
by The Herobrine Hunter and DDoJ
Summary: After saving a dying digimon,Takato Hatake,younger sister of Kakashi and container of the two-tailed Nibi,leaves her old life behind and goes to the digital world,soon she arrives Ranamon and Loweemon adopt the young girl and help her free the souls of Tommy,Suzie,Ruki,Ai,and ve years later she returns for the Chuunin Exams with her e they friend or foe?


Chapter to

One:Welcome to the Digital World!Takato goes Missing!

 ** _Takato Narrating_**

 ** _Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village also known as 's home to many ninja and civilian's. It's also my home but that all changed one day,the day I went to the Digital World. It was even the start of my crazy adventures and meeting even crazier people._**

It was a normal day at the was being annoying,fan girls squealing including a certain pink haired banshee,and Takato was sketching one of her recurring was a dream where Takato was surrounded by mysterious creatures and was traveling with a few of them herself."Hey Naruto do you like my sketch?" She asked her best sketch was of a pink bird with arm-like wings,a feather mane,a red beak,blue eyes,blue stripes on its chest,blue borders on two of its head feathers and its tail feathers,yellow legs,a metallic ring on its left leg,and has red claws on its wings and feet."Wow!Taka-chan!That looks really cool!" Naruto exclaimed as Takato handed him to book that had pictures of the monsters,some had the monsters with kids next to them or playing with Naruto looked in the book Takato's eyes glowed a light yellow color as she started speaking in voice that wasn't hers."Is-is th-this re-really the end for me?" Causing half of the class to look at her "Who's there?Who are you?!" Takato asked looking around "Y-you can hear me?" The voice possessing Takato asked "Yeah." "Quick move to your right." As soon as the voice said that the ceiling above where Takato was it broke as Takato grabbed Naruto and pulled him away."You have some nice reflexes kid.I wish I could meet you,but I'm afraid it's the end for hard drive has finally crashed." The voice said sounding weaker than before."I wish I could help you because you helped me." Takato said and the whole class was looking at her as she walked outside to where the voice was coming from.

Everyone watched as Takato kneeled down next to a tree and picked up a pink and blue blurry thing."Are you the voice I heard?" Takato asked the thing."Yes.I'm sorry I have to go so soon.I didn't want to die at the age of seven.I'm afraid I'll never see my friends again." The thing said."Hang in there,I'll find someway to help you." Takato said worriedly."Human," Another voice sounded like an old man's voice."Do you wish to save her?" The voice asked."I do she helped me and now I'm returning the favor." Takato replied.A bright light shone and a stance device was white with no color "Then take the will be in a place full where nobody can hurt you and you'll have new friends." The voice said as Takato grabbed the device coloring the strap,rim,and buttons a cream color .The thing was then absorbed by the pointed it in front of her as an Aurora appeared in front of citizens of Konoha ran towards the Academy as a green portal appeared behind Takato as she looked back towards the class."Takato!" Naruto yelled as his friend's eyes clouded over,the young girl grabbed her gear,book,and jacket before Takato walked towards the looked back and said something that confused everybody "Seven young kids went to camp for the summer and wind up living in a Digital Land. A card game came to life. A mysterious phone call from nobody. A war between the Bagra Army and the Red General and a kidnapped child." "Takato!" Naruto's voice was the last thing she heard before she walked into the portal.

Takato opened her eyes to see that see was in a village.'What happened-oh wait I wanted to help my new friend and now I'm here.' Takato thought."Takato,are you okay?" Takato looked down and saw the bird she drew in her book."Yeah,but who are you and where am I?" She asked."My name is Biyomon and you're in the Flame Terminal." Biyomon replied."Where is the Flame Terminal?" Takato asked Biyomon."The Flame Terminal is in the Digital World." "What's the Digital World?" Takato asked confusedly "The Digital World is a world made of Data and home to digital creatures known as that reminds me! I have to take you to Lady Ophanimon!" Biyomon exclaimed."What are you waiting for lets go!" Takato exclaimed as the two of them boarded on the nearest train."We're going to the Rose Morning Star to see Lady Ophanimon." Biyomon told the train while Takato was questioning her friend's her shock the train _actually_ answered "Here we go!"

 **End**

 **DDoJ:Done!**

 **Takato: I just realized my childhood sucks.**

 **Ruki:Well no shit, are a Jin-**

 **DDoJ:*has hand over Ruki's mouth*Don't give away spoilers!**

 **Ruki:Oh shit! CCHBH is back! And with his entire army of clones!**

 **DDoJ crew: RUN! *Runs for their lives***


End file.
